


With a little help from a friend

by MelissaSz89



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jared ships it, M/M, Possessive Jensen, Snuggling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaSz89/pseuds/MelissaSz89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Jared woke up half an hour ago, sweating like crazy, he only had one thought in mind and that was to make the room cooler somehow - asap. When he got up though and saw Jensen lying on the couch while Misha was sprawled all over the bed alone, a deep feeling of wrongness hit him.</em>
</p>
<p>Or in which Jared helps his best friends to some cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a little help from a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff, because I love shipper!Jared and know that my friend Ella does too, so it's also a little birthday gift <3

Jensen wakes slowly, when he becomes aware of how cold he is. There are goosebumps all over his skin and he's shivering in his thin shirt and boxers. Shifting around, he tries to ignore the coldness, but with every second it gets harder to do so. He gives up soon and curses sleepily under his breath.

Cracking one eye open for a moment, he takes a look around the darkened room, the shutters thankfully blocking the morning sun so as not to aggravate the slight hangover he feels from the night before. Which doesn't help with the coldness, however.

With a sigh Jensen opens both eyes and sits up. His right leg slips uncoordinated from the couch he's been sleeping on and lands with a dull thump against Jared's chest, who is lying spread out on the carpet at his feet, knocked out cold.

For a second Jensen feels the childish urge to tickle him with his toes (Jared would totally do the same to him if the situation were reversed after all), but he holds himself back. He's still tired and wants to sleep for another few hours, preferably without Jared being his usual chipper morning-person-self. But first he has to do something against the icy chills still running through his body.

He carefully removes his foot from Jared's chest and cheers silently in relief when his friend doesn't move. Standing up and navigating across Jared proves quite difficult, considering his sleep-addled brain, the residual alcohol in his system and the twilight lightening the room, but he manages to reach the wall next to the door with the air conditioner without any big incident.

Squinting his eyes at the thing, Jensen quickly realises that the switch for the temperature is gone, apparently broken off. Confused, he wonders what might have happened to it. Jensen can remember adjusting it a bit (not enough to explain the polar temperatures in the room right now though) after they finished their little wrestling match last night, all of them feeling hot and sweaty.

Which reminds him of the other occupant of the room.

He whirls around to the bed and sure enough Misha is lying there upside down, with his left foot propped up on a pillow. He's taking up at least three quarters of the king-sized comfy looking mattress, but there are blankets and pillows and even a throw and it all promises warmth. Not to mention the crook of Misha's right arm, where it's bent over his head, looking far too inviting too resist.

Jensen doesn't make any conscious decision to move but finds himself at the edge of the bed anyway. He peers down at Misha for a while, a slow smile spreading across his face at his rumpled look. His eyes are starting to adjust to the low light by now and he can see that Misha's shirt is missing a few buttons, gloriously revealing some parts of his chest and tummy, his hair is a complete mess and there are distinct teeth marks on his neck where Jared bit him last night, when Misha tried to escape his hold.

That last observation makes him frown and he narrows his eyes at the marks, something unpleasant curling in his stomach at the sight. During their playful scuffle Jensen has laughed at their childish behaviour, but now that he sees actual evidence of that act on Misha's skin, he feels a surge of sudden and fierce possessiveness. Jared's teeth shouldn't be anywhere near Misha's neck. Ever.

Within a second, Jensen flops down on the bed, jostling it enough for Misha to make a displeased sound. Before he can wake enough to shuffle into another position however, Jensen stretches out beside him, one arm reaching around Misha's waist where he can lightly stroke the bare patch of skin. Another sound falls from Misha's slightly parted lips at that and he twitches, trying to get away from the tickling sensation.

For a short moment Jensen gets distracted as he starts noticing how wonderfully warm Misha is and he almost let's himself be lulled into just snuggling up to him as close as humanly possible and going back to sleep. Almost. He just has one last thing to do.

He cranes his own neck up and nuzzles shortly at Misha's, where the imprint of Jared’s teeth seems even more visible up close. Admiringly, Jensen remembers his manners and he mumbles a quick, "sorry" against Misha's skin, before he proceeds to bite him.

A loud groan erupts from Misha's mouth and he jerks, but Jensen just grips him tighter and holds him still until he's satisfied that his teeth and lips will leave even bigger marks that Jared’s in the morning.

"S'that really necessary, Jen?" Misha grumbles, sounding only half-awake.

Jensen just nods against him, feeling oddly warmed already by the fact that Misha immediately and with no hesitation or doubt recognised him by his touch alone, even though he’s not fully awake. Misha let's out a long-suffering sigh but winds his free arm, the one Jensen isn't currently resting his head on, around him and pulls him closer. Satisfied and getting warmer still from all the body heat, Jensen happily falls back asleep within seconds.

\------------------

From his place on the floor Jared smiles to himself, while he fiddles absent-mindedly with the missing switch from the air conditioner. When he woke up half an hour ago, sweating like crazy, he only had one thought in mind and that was to make the room cooler somehow - asap. When he got up though and saw Jensen lying on the couch while Misha was sprawled all over the bed alone, a deep feeling of wrongness hit him. 

Jared suspected if he wouldn’t have been in the room earlier when they all passed out, Jensen would be next to Misha on the bed right now and not cuddling a small pillow to his face instead. Obviously it was Jared’s responsibility to correct the situation. 

He dismissed the idea of bodily moving Jensen over to the bed, even though the mental image made him giggle softly to himself, and he was too tired to make his way to his own room to give them more privacy. So Jared simply got up and turned the temperature down far enough that it should be comfortable for himself and probably freezing for everyone else. And then he waited.

Sure enough, Jensen soon started twitching on the couch and through half-lidded eyes Jared then watched him move around the room until he finally settled on the bed, his body seemingly melting against Misha’s sprawled out form.

There was a small moment of panic, when Jared heard Misha groan and he wondered if he should have made the effort to go to his own room after all, but thankfully it was only followed by an inaudible whisper and then peaceful silence.

Now Jared pushes himself up and climbs onto the couch, while throwing a glance at the bed. His best friends are cosily snuggled up together and undoubtedly no longer bothered by the low room temperature, while Jared can finally go back to sleep. 

Everything is right again.


End file.
